The Suicide Note
Introduction Before you read this creepypasta, I want to point something out. I quickly made this pasta when I was bored and I really wanted to share it, so it may not be as good. Secondly it's short because I quickly made it and I feel it doesn't have to be long. Also this is my third creepypasta and probably my last one for a while as I am trying to make longer creepypastas and need ideas! This is also a non-gaming pasta just to get that out there! Feedback is greatly appriciated and expect grammar errors. Thanks for reading! Prolouge Have you ever heard of the suicide note? No? Well if I tell you, you may never want to read a letter you get in the mail, or those notes you find on the ground, or how about the love letters left in your loc....well, you get the point. If you wish to know more...keep scrolling...good luck... The Suicide Note It was a cold night in Washington, D.C, in 2010. The city was quiet this particular night. "What a quiet night." said a young looking man to himself. This young man was named "John Noble". He wasn't the most popular at school, as a matter of fact he was picked on a lot, because of his skinny look, and the fact that he acts weird, but he didn't care, he enjoyed his life and I guess that's all that matters. But little did John know, was this night...would be his last. John decided to go out for a walk in the quiet streets of Washington. First he visited one of his friends, Her name was Katie Daniels. John has always had a crush on her but is too afraid to even show it...but tonight he was going to change that, he was going to start showing affection for her. He spent his time there basically flirting with her, he talked about her hair, clothes, etc. She seemed to enjoy the way she was being treated so she flirted back. This went on for about two hours, just as John was leaving Katie whispered to him "I always knew!" and then gave him a kiss on the cheek. John blushed, said goodbye and then left. John sat at a bench near her house and just thought about what happened, he was still blushing and now he couldn't stop laughing. "I feel like I'm king of the world!" said John, overreacting to the situation. Some people walking by looked at him as if he was weird but he didn't care, he was so happy and excited that he finally has a girlfriend, and how he couldn't wait to rub it in all of his friends's faces. Suddenly a piece of paper blew in the wind and landed perfectly on his lap. This paper looked like it was crumpled up many times before, but John flattened the paper and read it to himself. I'm so sorry, but I have to do this. Everyone at school makes fun of me.. I feel alone no matter how many friends I have. When I come home, no one notices my problems... I am so sorry...I can't take it anymore... I'll see you in heaven... John realized that he just read a suicide note and felt disgusted that he had to, he threw the note into the streets. John had almost commited suicide before, but then swore that it wasn't the right way and thre the pills away. John realized how late it was and decided to go home. When he went home he felt a little strange, he just thought he was starting to get sick so he told his mother that he loved her and went to bed. The next morning, John's mom realized he hadn't gotten up for school, she went up stairs and knocked on his door. "John? Your late, it's time to get up!" She waited a few seconds and didn't hear a response. "John? Are you ok?" She opened the door and found John passed out on the floor, she tried to wake him up but he wouldn't, she ran out of the room crying and called 911. When the paramedics arrived they checked John's pulse and heartbeat. John was dead...they did everything they could, but nothing worked. When the police arrived they questioned if John was ever suicidal and had issues at school, the mother relplied..."Not that I know of." When research was done, John died of overdosing on sleeping pills. The funeral was held a few days after and everyone who picked on John...suddenly mourned for him. The death was so sudden, questions and conspiracies began on why he "commited suicide". The truth is...he commited suicide against his will. Back in 2007 a very similar occurence happened, when a woman took a walk one night and a piece of paper landed next to her, she read it and then threw it away. She came home and got a strange feeling. When she got to her room, she immedietly lost control of her own body. She was scared screaming for help, but her possesed body made her shut up. She then went to her gun that she kept under her bed for protection...and shot herself in the head. The truth is the person who wrote the suicide note put a curse on the note because she killed herself because she felt that people made fun of her because of her looks and the way she acts. Whoever picks up the note is possesed by her spirit, why? Well she wanted a perfect life, and she wont stop the curse until she finds the perfect body and life. The reason John died, was because of his problems at school and he had a girlfriend who would eventually cheat on him and crush his heart. The reason the woman in 2007 died was because her parents hated her, and her boyfriend would abuse her all the time. But do you want to know the really sad part? Oh I'm sure you don't! Really? Well ok...on May 23rd 2013...a little girl about four years old...found a note blowing in the wind. Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Real Life Category:Original Story